


Creeping into My Heart

by seungjin



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, a facebook chat full of dirty boys, also slow development? not much happening yet, changkyun gives kihyun some uh geometry lessons :), college au gone wild??, idk how to write/plot :), it's very awkward honestly, kinda crack- is h ?? ia pologie, maybe some angst later on, slow building, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjin/pseuds/seungjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As finals approached, Yoo Kihyun nearly perished once he came to realize he had lost his Geometry notes – notes he so desperately needed to the point of sending a helpless plea to his classroom's Facebook group chat, a place he had never set foot on till that day.</p><p>It occurred that, the only capable person of saving Kihyun’s ass also turned out to be the guy he had a major, embarrassing crush on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You'll Ruin Me

**Author's Note:**

> i should be studying for my national exams
> 
> alguém me ajude pff

Kihyun was absolutely going insane.

He had flipped every corner of his apartment around, searching under every rug and furniture, leaving merely hints of desperation and panic on his trailing. The once neatly arranged house had become an outright mess – pillows and blankets flipped inside out, located in strange places they would’ve never be seen in otherwise. Everything was out of place – all things had been moved and scavenged upon; yet, Kihyun couldn’t find his goddamn notebook anywhere.

His notebook fully written with really, really important notes he had so attentively taken during class.

Which was, in fact, a rare thing for him to do. He revolved exclusively to be attentive during his lectures – something that had rewarded him with surprisingly good grades. It was everything he had to do, really – no notes needed to be taken; no hours for study would be lost.

Geometry, however, was a whole different cause altogether.

Kihyun had not been present one, _one_ lecture – and it was all it took for things to go downhill. He swore that it was going to be a revisions class.

Apparently, it wasn’t, occurrence that dawned him the following lecture.  He was so, completely lost, and Kihyun knew that was all it took for his grades to take a darker turn and jump right out of the window.

Therefore, he took notes of every theory and process he had to execute to achieve the goal of the exercises. It was foolish; he knew it, since everything was more practical than theoretical. Each procedure had its twists, and even if he came to master the base theories, his practical knowledge could be as good as none. Yet, he could try, considering asking orientations from his teacher was a downright no. She was a total intimidating bitch, the lesser the interaction with her, the merrier.

On the other hand, the situation had only worsened when he couldn’t find them in anywhere. Thing is, a notebook couldn’t have vanish out of nowhere – it had to be somewhere. Just, not in his apartment which had been turned upside down with still no signs of such goddamn notebook.

Have he lost it? A mere, very likely possibility.

In the midst of confusion, Kihyun’s gaze settled on the laptop covered by a pile of clothes. He was, indeed, desperate – desperate to a point where he began to contemplate whether if he should ask his class’ group chat if they had notes to lend him.

His hopes were incredibly faint, as the rate of failed grades in his class outweighed immensely the actual positive grades, and that is, if there were any at all.

Still, he had no other choice.

Kihyun retrieved his laptop from the pile, ahead of installing himself in an equally messy couch. Carefully setting the device onto his lap, the boy turned it on.

He had avoided his classroom group chat since its very creation; leaving him quite surprised as he could still remember his own password at all – but lost at the entirely unfamiliar homepage. Don’t take him wrongly – he did not despise his classmates, not at all. Few fell into an asshole vibe, yes, and some females could be as a pain in the ass. Kihyun solely avoided Facebook in a whole nevertheless. It was the social media in itself that he despised. Plus, the humongous quantity of notifications it provided.

Although Twitter was constantly overflowed by selfies of his.

His stare lingered on the opened chat box, reluctant to say something at first. He never went there, so his appearance in the conversation was extremely rare to being with. His sudden intervention was most likely to cause an extreme shocking occurrence.  Not to his colleagues, no – but to Kihyun himself.

Sighing with disdain, his fingers managed to press a quiet plea.

 

 

 

> **[3:48pm] kinkhyun:**   hey uh so does anyone have the notes from last geometry class?  
>  **[3:48pm] kinkhyun:**   also rude, who nicknamed me like this

The tree dots that presented someone was typing appeared, dawning on Kihyun that he had not even bothered to check who was online with advance.

 

 

 

> **[3:48pm]** **hyungwon tops:**   lol who tf takes notes in geometry?
> 
> **[3:49pm] just Yoorim:**  Sorry, Kihyun. I didn’t take any.  
>  **[3:49pm] just Yoorim:**   Odd to see you around here.
> 
> **[3:49pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   u should check with changkyun bro, bet u he has them

Kihyun halted upon seeing the mention of the boy’s name. Swiftly checking who was online then, he dreadfully noticed that said boy was, indeed, online at the time. He prayed he hadn’t seen the message at all, as much as desperate as he was.

Changkyun was the least person Kihyun would ask for help. In fact, he should be the first – as the boy was an outright genius. But see, Kihyun had flourished a slight, embarrassing crush on the boy in the course of an English project they were assigned to do together in their freshman year. It had eaten Kihyun’s whole being, as the only word Changkyun directed to him was a “Hi”, previous to slipping him a page with the topics Kihyun was supposed to cover in said project. He was glad that was the first and last time they had spoken, because Kihyun nearly choked the moment he heard the other’s boy voice.

They had handled the project individually, and managed to pull out a really good grade. Changkyun had smiled at him when they had scored the highest, and if Kihyun’s brain cells hadn’t perished enough at the exposition to such beautiful voice presenting in _English,_ they were certainly dying at how attractive the boy really was.

Things went worse on his side after such occurrences. Kihyun began noticing the other’s presence more, his eyes unconsciously scanning crowds for a tiny, fluffy black haired boy. Kihyun noticed how the boy was only a few centimetres taller than he was, making them more or less the same height. Still, Kihyun acknowledged he was shorter, to great dismay.

He knew he was doomed the moment flashings of the boy’s beautiful, rare smile haunted his head on a daily basis, his gut twisting weirdly at the feeling. He had never been more confused than those occasions where he would see Changkyun alone in the halls, sipping from his small cup of black coffee; how he would quietly sneak late into class, just to later begin doodling in his notebook, throughout the rest of the lecture – and genuinely get smitten by it.

He knew a crush was blossoming, so he tried to avoid him at all costs.

Which, by the way, wasn’t hard, really. Changkyun had always been the quietest and the most distant in his class; people barely noticed his presence at all. It truly was a pity for said boy not to be aware he was the main point of attention for someone, even if that someone was too flustered at the sheer sight of him – unable to even meet or hold his gaze at all.

Kihyun stared at him every moment he could nevertheless.

 

 

 

> **[3:50pm] daddy with big arms** : yeah, kyun might have some notes. He has probably written a bible of notes. that guy is paranoid, i’ll tell you
> 
> **[3:50pm] bubbles:**   :)) maybe if u mention him enough, he will appear!! ;)))

Oh my god, _please_ , no.

 

 

 

> **[3:52pm] random hoe:** Why do you guys just assume Changkyun has them, anyway?
> 
> **[ _random hoe_ **_set her nickname to_ **_STOP NICKNAMING ME STUPID SHI_ ]**
> 
> **[3:53pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   because he doesn’t sit at the back ???
> 
> **[3:53pm] STOP NICKNAMING ME STUPID SHI:** Are you saying the ones that sit at the back are bad students?
> 
> **[3:54pm] wonhoe:** In our class? Yes. **  
> [3:54pm] wonhoe:** And sorry Kihyun, I guess your only hope really is Changkyun.
> 
> **[3:54pm] bubbles:** :(( rude.
> 
> **[3:54pm] hyungwon tops:** that argument isn’t valid, as kihyun also sits at the back sometimes
> 
> **[3:54pm] daddy with big arms:** Kihyun’s special.
> 
> **[3:54pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   he’s different  
>  **[3:54pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   he actually cares
> 
> **[3:55pm] bitch queen:**   Ugh, can u pls stop talking? My phone is vibrating like crazy bcs u guys won’t stop spilling bs  
>  **[3:55pm] bitch queen:**   If you don’t have the notes for nerdy guy that came out of nowhere, just piss out
> 
> **[3:55pm] daddy with big arms:** language.
> 
> **[3:55pm] hyungwon tops:** be glad the whole class isn’t here to spam ur ass    
> 
> **[3:55pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   it’s scary to think someone in our classes actually have a social life  
>  **[3:55pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   then there’s us
> 
> **[3:55pm] kinkhyun:**   guys
> 
> **[3:55pm] wonhoe:** We’re in an Artistic School. I guess that says a lot about our lives, and the future that awaits us.
> 
> **[3:55pm] hyungwon tops:** you mean – sweeping off streets?
> 
> **[3:55pm] daddy with big arms:** such positivity…
> 
> **[3:55pm] bubbles:** ://
> 
> **[3:55pm] hyungwon tops** :  we’re in arts, that means we all fucked up
> 
> **[3:55pm] kinkhyun:**   GUYS
> 
> **[3:56pm] wonhoe:** I hate to agree, but life’s not easy for us.
> 
> **[3:56pm] bitch queen:** oh for fuck’s sake  
>  **[3:56pm] bitch queen:** why are you in arts to even begin with? shouldn’t you be at the gym or smth?
> 
> **[3:56pm] wonhoe:** Not sure why you are, but, as far as I know, Performing Arts also includes dance and at least someone has to be good at it.  
>  **[3:56pm] wonhoe:** You must be familiar with it, since you’re repeating the year, no?  
>  **[3:56pm] wonhoe:** Plus, I don’t see why it concerns you in the first place. It’s none of your business anyway. **  
> [3:56pm] wonhoe:** I already went to the gym today by the way. Now, have you?
> 
> **[3:57pm] bitch queen:** fuck off
> 
> [ **_bitch queen_** _left the conversation. ]_
> 
> **[3:57pm] hyungwon tops** :  god fucking damn it hoseok  
>  **[3:57pm] hyungwon tops** :   what have i told u
> 
> **[3:57pm] bubbles:** :o **  
> [3:57pm] bubbles:** and this, kids, is why girls are barely extinct in this chat
> 
> **[3:57pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   shit bro, she got roasted af  
>  **[3:57pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**  i can hear someone laughing rn i bet this is the cause for it  
>  **[3:57pm] it’s your aegyo boy:** i would leave the dorm and go bow in front of yours like honestly
> 
> **[3:57pm] hyungwon tops** :   she truly was a bitch tho, we should spam her individually now.
> 
> **[3:57pm] daddy with big arms:** you guys are terrible.
> 
> **[3:57pm] hyungwon tops** :  we’re not  
>  **[3:57pm] hyungwon tops** :  she just had a really shitty attitude towards hoseok
> 
> **[3:57pm] wonhoe:** I don’t see where she could’ve been offended…?  
>  **[3:58pm] wonhoe** :  I was just stating things.  
>  **[3:58pm] wonhoe:** But why is everyone with a foul mouth today?
> 
> **[3:58pm] hyungwon tops** :  as if you didn’t have one last night too.
> 
> **[3:58pm] daddy with big arms:** oh my god
> 
> **[3:58pm] bubbles:** holy shit
> 
> **[3:58pm] it’s your aegyo boy:** OOOOOOOOOO MAAAAN
> 
> **[3:58pm] just Yoorim:** Boys… TMI. **  
> [3:58pm] just Yoorim:** Please behave.
> 
> [ **_just Yoorim_** _left the conversation. ]_
> 
> **[3:58pm] bubbles:** two girls in one day??? IT’S A RECORD  
>  **[3:58pm] bubbles** :  :DD but also :cc  
>  **[3:58pm] bubbles** :   :Dc
> 
> **[3:58pm] hyungwon tops** :  they’ve seen worse, no idea why they only cared to leave now
> 
> **[3:58pm] daddy with big arms:**  honestly, I don’t even want to imagine
> 
> **[3:58pm] wonhoe:** This one was not my fault.
> 
> **[3:59pm] I’M not here:** is Kihyun here?   
>  **[3:59pm] I’M not here:** I think I might have the geometry notes he needs…
> 
> **[3:59pm] daddy with big arms:**  shit, we forgot about Kihyun

As Kihyun was about to close the group chat, he froze as his eyes landed on the most recent messages.

There he was – the guy he had been praying not to get into the conversation at all. Still, he assumed to be the only one who acknowledged Kihyun’s presence there. With his heart clenching into a flustered mess, beating rapidly against his chest, he quickly began to panic over any possible answer, howbeit everything appeared blank - and Kihyun hated himself for not knowing such an easy thing as to answer a boy. He took evenly deep breaths, attempting to calm himself or get his heart into a normal speeding rate. He was only facing him behind a computer. Nothing could harm him.

But his gut scrunched into a mess, anxiety overtaking him as he flushed a deep red. Kihyun didn’t want to admit it, but he crushed pretty hard on the boy.

He had, for an embarrassingly long time now.

Staring at the laptop’s screen, the messages began to fall like rain. The chat was a mess, considering there were more than five people interacting at the same time. Despite it, he was glad - it gave Kihyun some more little time to contemplate how he would answer the boy.

 

 

 

> **[4:02pm] wonhoe:** Congratulations, you have a saviour! :)
> 
> **[4:02pm] it’s your aegyo boy:** SEE THIS, I was DAMN RIGHT FROM THE BEGINNING
> 
> **[4:03pm] bubbles** :   lucky :DD
> 
> **[4:03pm] hyungwon tops** :  isn’t it beautiful?  
>  **[4:03pm] hyungwon tops** :  how nerds fulfil each other needs?
> 
> **[4:03pm] daddy with big arms:**  what are you implying?
> 
> **[4:03pm] hyungwon tops** :  ;)
> 
> **[4:03pm] it’s your aegyo boy:** where’s Kihyun now???
> 
> **[4:03pm] hyungwon tops** :  idk, probably dying or something.

Kihyun felt an urge to strangle Hyungwon right then.

No one truly knew about his awkward crush on the other boy, yet he was aware of bets his classmates made around the subject of _Kihyun’s love life_. Rather to say, on the _lack_ of it.

He swiftly typed back, before anything could develop in his disadvantage.

 

 

 

> **[4:03pm] kinkhyun** : no, i’m still here.. 
> 
> **[4:03pm] bubbles** :   the boy who lived
> 
> **[4:03pm] wonhoe:** Please make that present tense. It’s creepy otherwise.
> 
> **[4:04pm] bubbles** :   the boy who lives
> 
> **[4:04pm] wonhoe:** Thank you.
> 
> **[4:04pm] bubbles** :   you’re welcome, mom
> 
> **[4:04pm] daddy with big arms:**  why mom, though?
> 
> **[4:04pm] bubbles** :   because  
>  **[4:04pm] bubbles** :   the daddy’s place is already taken
> 
> **[4:04pm] it’s your aegyo boy:** i thought kihyun was the mom???  
>  **[4:04pm] it’s your aegyo boy:** then who’s daddy???
> 
> **[4:04pm] hyungwon tops** :  hoseok
> 
> **[4:04pm] bubbles** :  hyunwoo !! he’s the dad of the group!
> 
> **[4:04pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**  what
> 
> **[4:04pm] bubbles** :  what
> 
> **[4:04pm] hyungwon tops** :  oh wait you meant from the group  
>  **[4:05pm] hyungwon tops** :  nevermind then
> 
> **[4:05pm] that girl with blue hair** :  Jesus Christ, I’ll put you two out of the group.
> 
> **[4:05pm] bubbles** :  !!! it’s a rare species  
>  **[4:05pm] bubbles** :  guys pls behave
> 
> **[4:05pm] that girl with blue hair** :  You included, Minhyuk.
> 
> **[4:05pm] bubbles** :  I’m so sorry I apologize
> 
> **[4:05pm] I’M not here:** Hyun, could you please specify the notes you want? I have them all mixed up.

Changkyun’s message was soon overflowed by the others’ inappropriate comments, although Kihyun had read it in a flash. He placed the computer on the couch before he stood up, heading towards his messy bedroom across the hall. He scanned the mess for his Geometry Manual, with the goal to find the part he had missed in lectures, and would need the notes on. He headed back once he found it and went through its pages, frowning at the keyboard as he tried to remember the specific names. As he was about to hit send, another message popped up – from Changkyun also.

 

 

 

> **[4:07pm] I’M not here:** I could talk privately with you, since these guys won’t stop messaging here.

His stomach dropped a few levels below underground at the mention of ‘ _private_ ’.

 

 

 

> **[4:07pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**  GET IT KIHYUN
> 
> **[4:07pm] bubbles** :  lucky, lucky Kihyun :D
> 
> **[4:07pm] hyungwon tops** :  ahah someone’s getting laid

He hit send, blatantly ignoring all his classmates. His priorities were on those notes, after all.

 

 

 

> **[4:08pm] kinkhyun** :  the ones about… parallelism and angles… plus the exercises from last class.
> 
> **[4:08pm] I’M not here:** let me check.

Soon enough, another message from Changkyun popped up.

 

 

 

> **[4:11pm] I’M not here:** got them.  
>  **[4:11pm] I’M not here:** I also have notes on perpendicularity. Are you aware of the methods for all of them?

Shit.

 

 

 

> **[4:11pm] kinkhyun** :  i’m afraid not.

He was so fucked.

 

 

 

> **[4:11pm] I’M not here:** then you’ll need someone to teach them to you – reading it just in theory won’t do. Would you like to meet at the library?
> 
> **[4:11pm] bubbles** :  !!!!!!! :0  
>  **[4:11pm] bubbles** :  holy moly
> 
> **[4:11pm] hyungwon tops** :  please use protection, don’t come on the bookshelves!
> 
> **[4:11pm] wonhoe:** Jesus, that’s disgusting **.**
> 
> **[4:11pm] hyungwon tops** :  shut up, you did it once

He was beyond fucked. Fucked was an understatement.

 

 

 

> **[4:11pm] daddy with big arms:**  guys PLEASE
> 
> **[4:11pm] bubbles** :  hyunwoo are they even trying
> 
> **[4:11pm] kinkhyun** :  you don’t have to… i don’t want to bother you, seriously  
>  **[4:11pm] kinkhyun** :  but i’m definitely avoiding the teacher too… she would probably crucify me
> 
> **[4:11pm] I’M not here:** i don’t even think she cares about her students lol **  
> [4:11pm] I’M not here:** but dw. I get to study with it too, so it’s a benefit for both of us.
> 
> **[4:11pm] hyungwon tops** :  a moment  
>  **[4:11pm] hyungwon tops** :  we need to commemorate the new union we are witnessing right now  
>  **[4:11pm] hyungwon tops** :  jooheon could be the priest
> 
> **[4:11pm] kinkhyun** :  are you really sure? i really don’t want to bother you with this at all
> 
> **[4:11pm] I’M not here:** honestly, it’s cool by me
> 
> **[4:11pm] kinkhyun** :  well then… if it’s not a problem then I would really appreciate it  
>  **[4:11pm] kinkhyun** :  :)
> 
> **[4:12pm] wonhoe:** This is the first time I’ve seen Kihyun using a smiley face.
> 
> **[4:12pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**  I’m beyond shocked
> 
> **[4:12pm] bubbles** :  they grow so fast
> 
> **[4:12pm] that girl with blue hair** :  Guys??? I don’t really want to interrupt… whatever this is but, the library is not open.
> 
> **[4:12pm] daddy with big arms:**  doesn’t it close at 8?
> 
> **[4:12pm] that girl with blue hair** :  Normally, yes. But as I heard, a sculpture exhibition is being held at the moment.  
>  **[4:12pm] that girl with blue hair** :  They’re using the desks to put stuff off provisionally. There’s a lot of noise anyway, so the library as gone into a ‘ _stand-by’_ mode until tomorrow.

 

Kihyun was about to reply some words of gratitude for such information, when a separate chat window popped up on the screen.

It was Changkyun.

 

 

 

> **[4:12pm] Lim Changkyun:** Sorry, can we speak here?  
>  **[4:12pm] Lim Changkyun:** They’re annoying the shit out of me.  
>  **[4:13pm] Lim Changkyun:** No offense.

Kihyun let out a low, nervous chuckle while he blinked at the screen.

 

 

 

> **[4:13pm] Yoo Kihyun:** no, that’s okay  
>  **[4:13pm] Yoo Kihyun:** i understand…
> 
> **[4:13pm] Lim Changkyun:** I’m really sorry if this is uncomfortable to you. It sort of is for me too, since we barely talk at all, but we seem to be the only ones interested in an actual legit grade in geometry lol

Apparently, that was, indeed, true. Kihyun needed to keep up with his good grades to maintain the honour of his scholarship. He couldn’t afford to lose it, let alone drop his grades miserably.  He didn’t have to try that hard to get good results, which was a pleasurable point for him - yet Changkyun displayed no hints of even trying at all. His face showed complete disinterest in most of his lectures; Kihyun wasn’t even sure if the boy was paying attention _at all_ as how often he’d doodle or sleep in the meantime _._ Thereafter, he would show up with notebooks from time to time, score the highest grades, and leave like it was such a common occurrence for him. He seemed not to care in the slightest, although he was just naturedly perfect at everything.

 

 

 

> **[4:13pm] Lim Changkyun:** so, I take it you need to know the methods before the quiz on Friday?
> 
> **[4:13pm] Yoo Kihyun:** wait what do you mean  
>  **[4:13pm] Yoo Kihyun:** what quiz?
> 
> **[4:13pm] Lim Changkyun:** I didn’t take you for one to be that distracted in class.

Kihyun profusely snorted at that.

 

 

 

> **[4:13pm] Lim Changkyun:** We are having two quiz exercises on Friday, to apply the new methods.  
>  **[4:14pm] Lim Changkyun:** the ones you… currently have no idea of. Or perhaps you do have an idea of, but are tricky to get through.

Well, _fuck._

 

 

 

> **[4:14pm] Yoo Kihyun:** if it’s no problem to you… could we meet tomorrow? I might be a slow learner, I don’t know, so I apologize in advance
> 
> **[4:14pm] Lim Changkyun:** np  
>  **[4:14pm] Lim Changkyun:** when’s your last class?
> 
> **[4:14pm] Yoo Kihyun:** at midday, it ends at 3. But I’ll have to pick my things up at my apartment, so I guess 3:30 in the library?  
>  **[4:14pm] Yoo Kihyun:** if you’re free at all, that is  
>  **[4:14pm] Yoo Kihyun:** we can change it for other day if it’s inconvenient to you  
>  **[4:14pm] Yoo Kihyun:** you really don’t have to do this okay

Kihyun glared at the screen whilst minutes dissipated into nothing, anxiously awaiting a reply from the boy. Maybe he’d overstepped it, messaged him too much, causing the other boy to change his mind or to ju-

 

 

 

> **[4:21pm] Lim Changkyun:** I’ll see you at 3:30 in the library then

 

**〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜**

 

Changkyun had managed to get seats in the shadiest corner of the whole library.

Kihyun took his time to find the dark haired boy, unexpectedly catching sight of him as he passed the third right alley, recognizing him as he sat on a minuscule table by the corner, across all the bookshelves – wholly hidden from the librarian. Kihyun gawked as the other focused at the phone in his hands, continuously typing on the device whilst both earphones were plugged into his ears. He seemed too entertained on his phone, Kihyun uneasily hesitant to walk over the table and interrupt whatever he was doing.

He must’ve felt someone staring, as he lifted his gaze off the device. He lazily unplugged his earphones once he noticed Kihyun, waving for him to come further.

The other nearly tripped on himself before he could reach his table, sliding smoothly into the seat opposite of Changkyun’s to hide his pure embarrassment. He had placed his backpack over the table, unzipping it to take his books and utensils.

Changkyun eyed him curiously as he scavenged the things out of his bag, causing panic to rise inside Kihyun when he acknowledged the other was staring expectantly at him.

“I’m really thankful for what you are doing. Thank you a lot really. How can I uh… compensate you?” he stuttered, crouching to reach his bag and beginning to take his things out too.

Changkyun simply stared at him.

“You can be my personal slave for a month.”

Kihyun’s utensils slipped off his hands, clattering to the floor as the boy instantly shot his head up, glaring at Changkyun with complete awe and horror. What th-

He halted as Changkyun abruptly let out a laugh. “I’m just kidding! Don’t take everything so seriously, damn. You should’ve seen your face. I was scared you’d pop a vein or something.” He paused. “I’m sorry though, you dropped your drafting triangle and it could’ve broken. Those things are not cheap at all.”

Kihyun easily nodded, awkwardly coughing away his embarrassment. He swore as his cheeks started to heat up, most likely tinted with a deep flush already - just by witnessing Changkyun’s laugh.

“I’m serious, though. Do you want me do pay you? Get you notes? Wait uh... you probably have yours already, way better than mine and I’m horrible with those anyway, just-” he lapsed, letting out a strangled sigh. “Just let me repay you in any way.”

The other boy rested his chin on his hand, furrowing his eyebrows in a pensive expression. “Okay. I’ll think about it, if you insist that much.”

It was Kihyun’s turn to smile back at him. “Thank you.”

**〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜**

 

To his absolute surprise, Changkyun explained things incredibly well. Albeit obvious the boy did dominate the subject, he was extremely vivid and clear in his explanations – and that was no easy to achieve with the subject in place.

Kihyun found himself comprehending the methods faster than he thought he would, completely immersed by Changkyun’s teachings and being ultimately clarified by them.

They had been clearly oblivious to the time until the librarian actually came up to them and politely asked them to leave, surprising them as she explained it was time for the library to close. They quickly packed their stuff away, exiting through the staff door since the main one had already been locked up. Kihyun mumbled a faint ‘thanks’ when Changkyun held the door for Kihyun to pass, as it would smack the other’s face if he did not.

Changkyun peered at Kihyun.

“Do you live at the dorms?” he questioned.

Kihyun blinked in surprise, lifting his face slightly to meet Changkyun’s. “Nope. I actually have a tiny apartment near campus. The scholarship didn’t cover installation.” He paused. “Why do you ask?”

Changkyun whistled. “It must be nice to afford an apartment in campus. The dorms are a very… weird place. I can’t say much though, since my roommate just occasionally shows up and I have the room all to myself most times, but I sure have some weird _‘Neighbours’.”_ he brought his hands up to make emphasized air quotation marks as he spoke the last word.

Kihyun laughed nervously. “It’s really not like that… plus, it gets lonely sometimes, you know? Having to live all by myself.”

“I understand. But you know, sometimes you can be surrounded by people, yet feel very lonely.”

Kihyun nodded. “Indeed.”

The sun set halfway through the horizon by the time they reached the main entrance of the school, darkness covering already most of the sky. The parking lot was roughly empty, save for a few cars that probably belonged to students staying at the dorms and school officials yet working.  Kihyun eyed the tall buildings across his left side, numbered and labelled according to blocks and colours – _the_ _college dormitories_. He always had to walk past them to reach his own apartment, although Kihyun lived in a street fairly distant from the dorms themselves.

He turned to Changkyun, who was beaming at the stars starting to cover the sky. “Well I’m… taking my leave now then.”

“Do you think you’ll need more help?” Changkyun asked.

“No.  Has someone ever told you that you are a great teacher? I think you covered up everything I needed to know. Only the quiz will tell if I actually got the things or not…” he smiled. “Plus, I would be even more indebted. You sure you don’t want me to pay you in any way? I will feel so bad if I don’t.”

Changkyun grinned, _actually_ grinned at him, Kihyun’s heart faltering at the sight. “You know, the offer for you being my slave still stands.”

He nearly choked back on his saliva, quickly covering it up by letting out an awkward laugh.

The taller boy casually shoved his hands into his jacket, causing the jangling of keys dancing inside. “I’ll think about your payment.”

Kihyun frowned. “You said that a few hours ago, too.”

“One’s mind can only focus on one thing at a time. And, I need to come up with a great way for you to pay my services back.”

“Awful services, I might add.”

Changkyun glared at him.

“What?” Kihyun chuckled. “You made it sound like a sexual, kinky business was going on.”

The other shrugged. “Could be.”

Kihyun couldn’t thank every-God-out-there enough for the phone that suddenly began ringing, interrupting them at that moment.

Changkyun groaned loudly, picking the phone in his pocket before turning to face Kihyun, gesturing his hand dismissively at him.

“Wait a second.”

He picked up.

“Yeah?... Wait what?" he paused, aware his voice had rose in volume. "What the fuck do you mean you don’t have the keys? Have you checked the spare one?... It’s under the rug, you idiot. Where every spare key sh- What do you mean you handed it to your boyf-” he puffed, bringing a hand to run through his hair. “Fuck, you know what? I don’t care; get through the window or some shit. I don’t give a fuck about that too, not my problem they assigned us to the sixth floor.” He muttered words of dismissal before he abruptly hung up, sharply shoving the device onto his pocket.

He turned to find a mildly terrified Kihyun, gaping at him with an apologetic expression.

 _“Roommate.”_ He explained. “Sometimes he will appear to haunt me, just to get some shit he forgot back at his original dorm, and leave right after.”

Kihyun plainly nodded. “Maybe you should go save his pour soul. I’m… heading home now.” He said. “Thank you… a lot, Changkyun.”

He waved him off, commencing to head his way into the road.

“Wait, are you walking on your way back?” Changkyun belatedly called out. “How far from here do you live?”

Kihyun slightly twisted back, looking puzzled. “Uh... yeah? It’s not that far. It’s just a few blocks, anyway.”

The other boy seemed to ponder before he spoke. “Do you want a ride?”

Kihyun blankly stared at him, whilst completely losing his shit on the inside. He swore internally as he pieced that no, Changkyun did _not_ ask him if he wanted _to ride_ , but if he wanted _a ride_. Embarrassment hit him in full force as it dawned on Kihyun that _yes,_ indeed he wanted _a ride,_ just not on Changkyun’s car.

Blushing due to his impure mind misunderstanding things, Kihyun’s gaze dropped to the floor. “What?”

“Do you want me to drive you home?”

Just as Kihyun was about to politely decline, Changkyun rolled his eyes at him. “It’s no problem at all. Which way are you going?”

“Left.”

The prick had the decency to _smirk_ at him. “What a coincidence, me too! Come this way.” He voiced, pointing at one of the remaining cars in the parking lot. “I’ll drive you.”

 

**〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜**

 

Apart from asking directions, Changkyun did not spill a word the whole time – so neither did Kihyun. He was, however, profusely glad for the inexistence of any awkward silences hovering in the air, grateful as the radio hummed a trashy, popular pop song of the moment that offered somewhat a lively background music.

Kihyun tried really hard not to hum or sing along to the song. It was too soon to show this side of him yet.

It was shortly until Changkyun parked on the sidewalk, reaching their destination at last. He turned off the engine, causing the radio to shut down and for finally the awkward silence to make his appearance.

With his heart pounding rapidly in his chest, Kihyun sighed, gathering the courage to break the silence.

“Thank you, for helping me and giving me a lift. Just… go save your roommate, since he’s rare to see.” he smiled, unbuckling his seatbelt and pushing the car door open. “See you around?”

He stepped outside, his hand resting on top of the door as he waved goodbye at Changkyun with the remaining one. As the other boy waved back, he shut the door carefully and headed into his apartment, fidgeting his pocket in search for his keys – the car sure not to leave till he had eventually opened the door, and safely gotten inside.


	2. will you let me in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i rewrote

Kihyun had aced his test - full marks, literally splattered on the right upper corner of the page in a deep, red smudged ink.

His teacher appeared to be as surprised as he was, proceeding to his seat to congratulate him nevertheless, saying that she was not expecting him to achieve such great results; since he had skipped the theoretical lecture, after all.

He utterly shrugged the woman off, murmuring an inaudible _“neither did I”_ as she walked down onto her seat.

Kihyun’s eyes scanned for Changkyun almost as instantly, dejectedly finding no signs of the boy inside the classroom.  He had probably finished packing up and left, as the teacher dismissed the class once she’d given the graded quizzes.

With vague disappointment, Kihyun left, too.

Notwithstanding, to his immense contentment, there were no classes left to attend for the day, leaving him to head straight towards his apartment.

 

Weekend seemed like a blessing for the moment, until a cold decided to visit Kihyun for a few days.

It sucked, really. Not five minutes would go by without a sneeze or a cough breaking loose into his apartment. It stroke him pretty bad; his growing fever painfully giving him the hots. 

The bad sort of hots.

 

He tried, he really did, to attend school on Monday; yet there was no point in attending a lecture he couldn't focus on, and let _others_ focus on. An honest soul eventually told him to just _'stay at home and rest, no one needs your sick ass here contaminating the rest of us' ,_ at which he complied. 

Kihyun stayed home for the rest of the week.

It was awful, to miss a week right before his last exams. Kihyun was undoubtedly aware of that. Yet if he wanted to do those in the first place, he'd need to rest and be able to hold a pen without sneezing in the meantime.

 

By Sunday, he was rejuvenated. A new being, cold-less and capable of forming coherent thoughts without feeling dizzy with sleep. He blamed medicine for making him sleep most of his days, followed by laziness and lack of motivation to get up from his couch. It was definitely medicine's fault.

He'd spent his weekend playing video games, now that he was capable to move in some sorts.

It was only later that Sunday, as he prepared his bag for the following day, that he noticed the tiny scrap of paper amidst his scrambled Geometry notes - because his sick ass was way too lazy to touch them for a week. He had noticed it before, yes; thought it was a mere addition to his notes, yet as he took a better look from afar, he realized the handwriting was not his.

He recognized it, however.

He snatched the piece of paper into his hands to read it; almost wishing he hadn’t, for his own heart’s sake. The handwriting was messy, slightly smudged on a few words – but completely readable to his eyes. Kihyun read it once, he read it twice, hell – he read it a hundred times, just to be sure he was reading it right.

**_Call me? : )_ **

Followed by a sequence of numbers that surely was his phone number.

Changkyun’s phone number.

_Oh my God._

Kihyun settled himself on his still messy couch, still staring incredulously at the scrap of paper he held between his fingers.

Calling him was way out of question. Firstly, he had no idea on what to say. Secondly, he didn’t even know with what purpose Changkyun had given him his phone number, hence him being extremely clueless on what to do. Was he hitting on him? _Absolutely not._ Perhaps it was not even meant to be for him. Maybe it just _fell_ , accidentally, into his notes. Yes. That seemed like the most reasonable occurrence.

Thirdly, a whole week had passed.

Kihyun groaned, burying his face into his hands. He was _so embarrassing_.

He took a deep breath, fishing for the phone in the back pocket of his jeans. Since the calling option was immediately crossed out, texting would definitely be the most straightforward and least awkward option, in addition to it being easier for Changkyun to save his number afterwards. That is, if that makes any sense. 

He promptly unlocked his phone, scanning the screen for the messaging app. He was desperately trying to come up with something simple, yet efficient – his mind opposing it, it seems, as being a complete blur, twisting with the nerves that pooled at the thought of even talking to him.

Sighing, he decided to go the easier, simpler way. Besides, he had to be certain the number was, in fact, Changkyun’s, and that that note was meant for him.

Yes, he still held on to the thought of it being an accident.

 

**hi : ) it’s kihyun. is this changkyun?**

_Probably too simple_ … It’s straightforward. _But isn’t it rude to ask if the number belongs to someone?_ No, shithead. It’s more polite than just assuming. _But isn’t the smiley too-_ Just. Fucking. Hit send.

Kihyun nervously thumbed the _Send_ button.

**_Error sending message: invalid receiver._ **

Oh, yeah. _Right._ He forgot to add in his number.

 

Kihyun swiftly opened his contacts folder, typing in the numbers he now knew by heart (because he clearly didn’t stare at his arm for a long, long period of time. Absolutely not.). A name must be given – so Kihyun proceeded to name his contact after the most random thing he could come up with besides _Changkyun,_ \- just in case someone _nosey_ took a hold of his phone - right before pressing send once more.

**To: _a very a nice ass_**

**hi : ) it’s kihyun. is this changkyun?**

Kihyun snickered at the name, praying that the boy in question would never, ever get to see it.

 

Anxiously locking his phone after seeing the _“Message Sent”_ notification, he placed the device carefully on the table by the end of the couch, deciding to entertain himself around the apartment. Untouched since his geometry notes accident happened, the pile of mess he created had accumulated even more. Kihyun straight up assumed the other boy was the type who wouldn’t reply as fast, so he began organizing the disaster he’d made a while ago.

 

Kihyun was hanging clothes in his closet when he heard the phone’s vibration echoing in the living room table, causing him to drop the hanger that was in his hands. He walked out of the room right away, reaching instantly for his phone and swiping the screen to find one notification for a new incoming message.

**From: _a very a nice ass_**

**Hi! Yes, this is Changkyun.**

He stared at it, contemplating what he could say back, when another message unexpectedly popped up.

**From: _a very a nice ass_**

**I’m quite surprised you actually did text me, lol.**

**To: _a very a nice ass_**

**wait was i not supposed to**

**From: _a very a nice ass_**

**No, I mean. Only if you wanted to…? But I’m actually happy you did.**

**To: _a very a nice ass_**

**yes, i can feel the emotion by your texts :)**

**From: _a very a nice ass_**

**Fuck you, I can be quite emotive with texts too.**

Kihyun gaped at the phone before deciding to let his body fall back onto the couch, bumping against a pile of discarded clothes he’d thrown there when cleaning up his closet. It was still messy; his room not even being close to tidy - however, Changkyun was replying relatively fast, so Kihyun thought he might as well do, too.

**To: _a very a nice ass_**

**how?**

**From: _a very a nice ass_**

**Like this.  
>.<  see? >_<**

He nearly dropped his phone as he was attacked by a massive wave of cringe.

**To: _a very a nice ass_**

**oh g od no, stop, okay, don’t do that. that’s as bad as sending ‘xD’ to someone**

**From: _a very a nice ass_**

**xD**

**To: _a very a nice ass_**

**i’m deleting your number.**

**From: _a very a nice ass_**

**I already have yours anyway, so where would be the point?**

**To: _a very a nice ass_**

**i’m changing numbers.**

**wait but first uh**

**can you tell me something?**

**From: _a very a nice ass_**

**yes?**

**To: _a very a nice ass_**

**do you perhaps,, know when our geometry final is?**

**like i know it’s this week but**

This time, a few minutes passed before the reply came.

**From: _a very a nice ass_**

**Are you serious**

**To: _a very a nice ass_  
yes.**

**From: _a very a nice ass_**

**Oh right… you skipped. Sorry, I forgot.**

**It’s on Thursday.**

**_T_** _hursday_. Kihyun had his fingers crossed in another day, really hoping his final was actually taking place on Friday. This information slapped him in the face with the realization that he had one less day to get ready, since he had planned to study on Thursday, too. Still, with a study schedule and divided tasks to do - he wasn’t confident in himself at all. Not after skipping one full week, with a lack of practice slowly building up on him.  He felt like he needed Changkyun’s help desperately, because _God was he good at explaining._

Thinking on a way to ask him subtly without seeming needy, his phone then showed a new message from Changkyun.

**From: _a very a nice ass_**

**You think you’ll need some tutoring from me?**

**Kihyun was beyond relieved.**

**To: _a very a nice ass_  
do you even understand the new methods to teach me in the first place?**

**From: _a very a nice ass_**

**As opposed to someone, I have been going to classes, you know.**

**To: _a very a nice ass_  
okay honestly maybe i’ll need some help**

**From** _: a very a nice ass_  
It’s fine. I don’t mind.  
Any specific queries you might have?

**To: _a very a nice ass_  
everything…?**

**From: _a very a nice ass_  
Christ.  
** **I can’t do miracles, Kihyun.**

 _Well, but your parents sure can_ – Kihyun thought.

 **From:** _a very a nice ass_  
I can try.  
When is it convenient to you?

He furrowed his eyebrows, pondering it for a while; coming to the conclusion that he was not much worried about his others finals. Only geometry was troubling him quite a bit, as he’d need help in previous modules.

 **To:** _a very a nice ass_  
**i’m always free this time**  
**if i have to skip, i will. i need this grade.**

**From: _a very a nice ass_  
Woah, that’s some true dedication you have there.**

**To: _a very a nice ass_  
shut up**

**From: _a very a nice ass_  
Is tomorrow fine with you?**

**To: _a very a nice ass_**  
**_always_**  
**adv.: at all times; on all occasions**.

**From: _a very a nice ass_  
.**

**To: _a very a nice ass_  
did you just send me a single dot**

**From: _a very a nice ass_  
I wanted to send a blank one, representing the fucks I give, but for some reason such thing is not possible.**

**To: _a very a nice ass_  
yes, tomorrow’s fine. what time?**

**From: _a very a nice ass_  
After lunch?**

Kihyun swiftly got up from the couch, heading to the fridge. He had his schedule taped in there, which he cautiously analysed. He had one class after lunch – _History_ , which he _so loved_ – that skipping would surely cause no harm. Kihyun took his seat on the couch another time, trying his hardest to gather a tiny bit of courage and ask Changkyun if he, perhaps, had any plans for lunch, since Kihyun would be free by then. He fidgeted on his seat as he typed the message, desperately holding onto a pillow once he pressed send. Changkyun replied shortly after, seemingly to have none; Kihyun hesitantly asking if he would like to have lunch at the main cafeteria with him – a place he would have the need to go anyway. That way, they could head straight to the library after eating. It was on the same building, after all.

When he had gotten _yes_ as response, his legs seemed to lose their strength; an uneasy feeling sweeping through his being, with nowhere to back out now.

✧✧✧

Once his class came to an end around midday, Kihyun received a text from Changkyun telling him he was currently at the cafeteria waiting for him.

Kihyun quickened his pace, walking down the hall that led to the mentioned place, hurriedly marking his spot in the queue line. Not that it mattered, anyway - what were queues to a bunch of savage college students, after all?

With his lunch tray in hands, he scanned the tables’ area for Changkyun; eyes wavering at the sight of a group with some of his classmates. Hoseok, Hyungwon and Jooheon sat all gathered on the same table, whilst two of their usual gang were nowhere to be seen.

They waved over at Kihyun, gesturing the boy to join their table, which Kihyun would occasionally do on most days. He did enjoy their presence during lunch all those times, though in that moment he simply shook his head at them, his gaze shifting to a random spot in the cafeteria, only then noticing where Changkyun was – sitting alone by a small table in the far east corner, his arms lazily crossed over his chest. He seemed to be waiting for him, considering his lunch was as untouched as Kihyun’s. How considerate of him.

He walked past the group of boys, barely ignoring them as he walked his way towards Changkyun’s table, hearing loud complains from the one he’d left behind. Kihyun took a quick glance backwards, finding Hyungwon glaring him a meme worthy face, whereas Hoseok and Jooheon merely gaped at him with honest confusion.

Kihyun hesitantly placed his tray on the table, sliding into the seat beside Changkyun - causing the latter to slightly raise an eyebrow at him, as if the quizzical looks from the table across theirs weren’t enough.

“Took you long enough.” Changkyun mused, adjusting himself comfortably on his seat.

“Well, hello to you too.” Kihyun retorted, picking up the wrapped cutlery from his tray. He was starving, and would take no time to start digging into his food.

“Hello.”

 “Sorry if this is somewhat troublesome for you.” Kihyun spoke. “… Asking you to get lunch with me, I mean.”

Changkyun shook his head; a gesture Kihyun caught from the corner of his eye. “It’ fine. It’s my first time having lunch here, actually.”

Kihyun forked some of the food into his mouth, his turn on raising an eyebrow at Changkyun, facing the boy completely. Now that he had mentioned it – Kihyun had never seen him around the cafeteria. Not during lunch time, at least. “Where do you usually have lunch, then?”

“On my dorm?” Changkyun shrugged off. “I can’t cook that much besides cookies, so I mostly get takeout.”

Kihyun scrunched his nose at the last word. “Those are some evil greasy stuff, you know. Even living out of cookies would be better than that.”

Changkyun turned his face to meet Kihyun’s gaze. “Bet you can’t cook to save a life.”

“Actually, I do cook a lot.” Kihyun stated.

The other boy processed the words slowly, somehow surprised. “Wait, you do?”

“Yes. Not as much lately, just occasionally - like, when the food here sucks. Before I came to college, I always helped my mom around the house and that includes cooking.”

Changkyun stared widely at him. “I don’t know if I should be more amazed about the fact that you are an actual housewife, or the fact that you can even cook.”

Kihyun smiled. “Both are better options than your take outs, anyway.”

The other boy remained silent at that, so they ate their meals in silence for a while. The cafeteria served some sort of eatable food on the majority of days, which pleased Kihyun immensely. Everything came out alright, apart from their rice, which was the epitome of disgusting: no one knew how they could serve such thing legally.

As Kihyun was shoving some meat into his mouth, Changkyun spoke up, breaking the silence.

“Maybe you should cook for me one of these days, then.”

Kihyun nearly choked on his food after processing the words, reaching immediately for his cup of water - desperately gulping the entirety of it down to suppress a coughing fit. Thankfully, Changkyun was too immersed on his own food to notice his almost eminent death.

With his heart leaping on his chest, he replied. “If you’re lucky enough.”

“Why?” Changkyun inquired, barely sulking at his words. Kihyun was glad he was securely sitting down.

“I don’t… cook just for anyone, you see.”

“You don’t?”

“No.”

Changkyun raised his hand up to his face, seeming to ponder at his words.  “How about… you cook for me, in return to my help with geometry?”

Kihyun was dumbfounded. “Are you honestly selling your mighty good services for food?”

“If it is as good as you make it sound, then yes.”

He wholeheartedly laughed at him, supporting his weight on the table to prevent himself from falling over. “My greatest discovery is that Lim Changkyun is actually a food whore.”

“Fuck off.” He said, laughing alongside him nevertheless.

 

“Did you bring your things?”

Kihyun swallowed the last bite from his meal. “Yeah.”

Changkyun nodded in acknowledgment, stopping to stare at a fixated point over Kihyun’s shoulder. The latter was about to wave a hand over his face, when he noticed he had his focus on him now.

“I think we’re being stared at.” He spoke up.

Kihyun was bewildered. “By who?”

Changkyun nonchalantly pointed with his finger, Kihyun turning his head to follow his direction to the table where he had passed before – now with a complete group of boys. The missing ones, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo, were now gathered with the others too, filling the table at its maximum.

Rolling his eyes, Kihyun didn’t seem fazed a single bit.

“It’s like they’re pressuring us.” Changkyun continued.

Kihyun eyed him curiously, his pants filling with a vibrating noise, startling both Changkyun and him. Kihyun quickly fished his phone out to find the screen showing one unread message - belonging to no other than Hyunwoo.

**From: _Hyunwoo_  
you should check the facebook chat, guys… it’s wild, and it may concern you both.**

Turning his phone screen to Changkyun, he gestured for him to read the text he’d received. Changkyun slightly shuffled closer to his seat, peering over Kihyun’s shoulder to see more clearly, his breath lightly caressing Kihyun’s ear. _He could feel him so close-_

“Wait, I actually have the Messenger app on my phone.” he spilled out, pulling back to his seat. He twisted him chair to search for his phone inside his backpack; so glad he was distracted when a blush had most likely crept onto Kihyun’s cheeks.

He managed it out, placing his phone on the table for both Kihyun and him being able to simultaneously read. The latter unconsciously shuffled closer to get a better look, causing their knees to bump. Kihyun quickly apologized, withdrawing his knee in a swift flustered mess.

Changkyun unlocked his phone, thumbing the messenger app. The chat group immediately popped up, along with a sea of unread messages. He sighed, expecting the worse, really.

 

 

> **[1:03pm]**   **bubbles:**   bREAking NEWs  
>  **[1:03pm]**   **bubbles:**   WELCOME to MinHYUK’s GosSIP SHOW  
>  **[1:03pm]**   **bubbles:**   TODAYY i bring u the latest news :D
> 
> **[1:03pm]**   **bitch queen:**   ugh not this bs again  
>  **[1:03pm]**   **bitch queen:**   last time this happened, hoseok developed some shitty kink for ramen
> 
> **[1:03pm] wonhoe:**   Who’s summoning me?
> 
> **[1:03pm]**   **bubbles:**   noNO NOT THIS AGAIN I S WE AR 
> 
> **[1:03pm]**   **hyungwon tops:**   lol if it makes you feel better, he also developed a kink for raw men
> 
> **[1:03pm]**   **bitch queen:**   stOP
> 
> **[1:03pm]**   **bubbles:**   no but  
>  **[1:03pm]**   **bubbles:**   LISTEN
> 
> **[1:03pm]**   **just Yoorim:**   Guys. Why do you need to gossip during lunch time?
> 
> **[1:04pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   because  
>  **[1:04pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   KIHYUN LEFT US TO HAVE LUNCH WITH CHANGKYUN
> 
> **[1:04pm] just Yoorim:**   I’m sorry about what I’m about to say, but I would choose him over you guys, too. 
> 
> **[1:04pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   woah there  
>  **[1:04pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   since when are you rude Yoorim?
> 
> **[1:04pm]**   **bubbles:**   the thing is  
>  **[1:04pm]**   **bubbles:**   kihyun has not been here for a while  
>  **[1:04pm]**   **bubbles:**   and when he comes back BAM he’s leaving us for changkyun  
>  **[1:04pm]**   **bubbles:**   :(
> 
> **[1:05pm] that girl with blue hair:**  Maybe something happened, but guess whose business this is? Not yours.
> 
> **[1:05pm]**   **hyungwon tops:**   lol  
>  **[1:05pm]**   **hyungwon tops:**   maybe he got laid after all
> 
> **[1:05pm]**   **wonhoe:**   No. I think this is about something else.
> 
> **[1:05pm]**   **bitch queen:**   hold up  
>  **[1:05pm]**   **bitch queen:**   aren’t they like, sitting right next to u?
> 
> **[1:05pm]**   **wonhoe:**   Sort of.
> 
> **[1:05pm]**   **bubbles:**   yeah
> 
> **[1:05pm]**   **bitch queen:**   then why the fuck don’t u ask them directly? Jfc are all guys this dumb  
>  **[1:05pm]**   **bitch queen:**   they are also in this convo, u know
> 
> **[1:05pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   oh shIT  
>  **[1:05pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   SOMEONE TAKE THEM OUT
> 
> **[1:05pm]**   **hyungwon tops:**   no. that’s too suspicious, they would notice right away
> 
> **[1:05pm]**   **bubbles:**   i don’t think they would tho ://  
>  **[1:05pm]**   **bubbles:**   they ARE TOO BUSY LAUGHIN G ??!!??????
> 
> **[1:05pm]**   **wonhoe:**   Well, shit.
> 
> **[1:05pm]**   **bubbles:**   maybe if we stare at them they will get the vibes
> 
> **[1:05pm]**   **hyungwon tops:**   ?  
>  **[1:06pm]**   **hyungwon tops:**   vibes about what
> 
> **[1:06pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   vibes about how much we neeD ANSWERS
> 
> **[1:06pm]**   **wonhoe:**   Like someone previously said:  
>  **[1:06pm]**   **wonhoe:**   It is none of our business.
> 
> **[1:06pm]**   **bubbles:**   but i’m curious  
>  **[1:06pm]**   **bubbles:**   :(
> 
> **[1:06pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   do u think they had ““classes”” this week  
>  **[1:06pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   that could be the reason Kihyun skipped?
> 
> **[1:06pm]**   **wonhoe:**   …classes?  
>  **[1:06pm]**   **wonhoe:**   he seemed like he was dying on Monday. He went missing after that.
> 
> **[1:06pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   yeah  
>  **[1:06pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   since, you know. Changkyun is tutoring him…?
> 
> **[1:06pm]**   **bubbles:**   whAT  
>  **[1:06pm]**   **bubbles:**   where did u get such info  
>  **[1:06pm]**   **bubbles:**   :o
> 
> **[1:06pm]**   **hyungwon tops:**   ahah maybe he skipped because those “tutoring sessions” were so hard on him  
>  **[1:06pm]**   **hyungwon tops:**   that he couldn’t walk much after ;)
> 
> **[1:06pm]**   **bubbles:**   i…  
>  **[1:06pm]**   **bubbles:**   don’t believe Kihyun is a bottom ?????
> 
> **[1:06pm] just Yoorim:**   Oh, God. Please, don’t. 
> 
> **[1:06pm]**   **hyungwon tops:**   what the fufck are you serious
> 
> **[1:06pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   dude. my beliefs lay on a top Kihyun.  
>  **[1:07pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   he must have the kink inside him bro
> 
> **[1:07pm]**   **hyungwon tops:**   i bet u ten bucks that he bottoms
> 
> **[1:07pm]**   **daddy with big arms:**   Maybe they switch…
> 
> **[1:07pm] just Yoorim:**   Not you too, Hyunwoo.
> 
> **[1:07pm]**   **wonhoe:**   I… believe on a top Kihyun, also
> 
> **[1:07pm]**   **hyungwon tops:**   hey hey  
>  **[1:07pm]**   **hyungwon tops:**  guess who’s bottoming tonight
> 
> **[1:07pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   …Changkyun?
> 
> **[1:07pm]**   **hyungwon tops:**   no  
>  **[1:07pm]**   **hyungwon tops:**   me, if hoseok fucking shuts up and agrees with me
> 
> **[1:07pm]**   **bubbles:**   :o
> 
> **[1:07pm]**   **wonhoe:**   Yoo Kihyun definitely bottoms
> 
> **[1:07pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   no but seriously guYS just  
>  **[1:07pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   look at them
> 
> **[1:07pm]**   **hyungwon tops:**   have you ever seen changkyun smile  
>  **[1:07pm]**   **hyungwon tops:**   i’m shocked.
> 
> **[1:07pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   rig HT ???? WH at ThE FUCK  
>  **[1:07pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   I’ve never seen him like this
> 
> **[1:07pm]**   **hyungwon tops:**   kihyun must have woken the gay inside him  
>  **[1:07pm]**   **hyungwon tops:**   ;)
> 
> **[1:07pm]**   **bubbles:**   ……………  
>  **[1:07pm]**   **bubbles:**   …..why is kihyun looking at his phone
> 
> **[1:07pm] it’s your aegyo boy: why is changkyun taking his  
>  [1:07pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   ho FUC K THEY’RE LOOKING AT US  
>  **[1:07pm] it’s your aegyo boy:**   SHITSHTIHSTHSI WHO BETRAYED US
> 
> **[1:07pm]**   **bubbles:**   spAM THE CHAT SO THEY DON’T SEE
> 
> **[1:07pm]**   **bitch queen:**   if you’re all on the same table  
>  **[1:07pm]**   **bitch queen:**   why are you fucktards talking here?
> 
> **[1:08pm]**   **daddy with big arms:**   There are girls sitting behind us. They could hear.

Kihyun and Changkyun scrolled down the chat, skimming through everything with a heavy, awkward silence amidst them. While Kihyun felt like plotting everyone’s slow murder, he also felt somewhat amused by how their classmates were so worked up about such a dumb thing; kind of embarrassed since Changkyun was so close to him at that moment.

Feeling his breath grazing at his ear was the last thing he wanted after reading a whole conversation about who between them would take it up the ass. Honestly.

They scrolled past the barrier of spam - _clearly built in vain_ \- until they’ve reached the bottom of the chat window. Kihyun turned to Changkyun then, the latter coughing awkwardly so. He remained silent with sole embarrassment until something crossed his mind, shooting Changkyun a wicked smile.

 Changkyun sighed at him. “What?”

“Do you think we should prank them?” Kihyun asked.

A smile began to form on Changkyun’s lips. “Depends.” He said. “What do you have in mind?”

Kihyun gestured at Changkyun’s phone, the latter handing it to him. Opening the messenger app, Kihyun typed something quick, hitting send before handing it back to Changkyun. The latter was in the process to unlock his phone and see what Kihyun had sent, when they heard a commotion coming from a certain table at the cafeteria.

Changkyun shot a look at Kihyun, who was staring innocently at him. He slid his eyes back to his phone screen, seeing the message he’d wrote.

 

 

> **[1:10pm]**   **I’M not here:**   hyungwon owes you all ten bucks  
>  **[1:10pm]**   **I’M not here:**   ;)

Changkyun snorted loudly. “Did you just proclaim yourself a top, Kihyun?”

Flushing a deep red, he tried hard not to stutter as he spoke. “You know I was just joking.”

_Fuckfuckfuck isn't that saying that I actually bottom--_

The other’s attention shifted to his phone again, noticing how the chat had gone berserk. Changkyun smiled down at Kihyun, showing him the screen. Kihyun wiggled closer to him once more.

 

 

> **[1:11pm]**   **bitch queen:**   the only time I’m glad I’m here
> 
> **[1:11pm]**   **bubbles:**   I want my money, hyungwon!!  
>  **[1:11pm]**   **bubbles:**   or I’m sending a pic of those derp faces you so love to do :D
> 
> **[1:11pm]**   **hyungwon tops:**   fuck i’m out  
>  **[1:11pm]**   **hyungwon tops:**   not involving money in this.
> 
> **[1:11pm]**   **wonhoe:**   You’re still bottoming tonight.
> 
> **[1:11pm]**   **hyungwon tops:**   shit

That had hit Kihyun with another idea; gesturing for Changkyun to hand him the device once again.

 

 

> **[ _I’M not here_ ** _has set **hyungwon tops** nickname to **hyungwon bottoms.** ]_
> 
> **[1:11pm]**   **hyungwon bottoms:**   i’m going to murder you Changkyun.
> 
> **[1:11pm]**   **I’M not here:**   :)  
>  **[1:11pm]**   **I’M not here:**   Minhyuk, you’re free to send the Hyungwon pic. I bet it would be great on my blackmail folder :)
> 
> **[1:11pm]**   **bubbles:**   …kihyun?
> 
> **[1:11pm]**   **hyungwon bottoms:**   lol ofc it’s him  
>  **[1:11pm]**   **hyungwon bottoms:**   WHO ELSE would have a fucking blackmail folder?

Kihyun laughed, giving Changkyun back his phone. His deed was done for the day. “These guys, I swear.”

“They sort of have a point” Changkyun blurted. “I never came here in the first place and when I suddenly do, you meet up with me – even when we barely know each other.”

Kihyun nodded. “We don’t.” he said, hesitantly. “But I… would like to change that”.

_Shit, Kihyun, what are you saying?_

Changkyun cocked his head at him. “You would?”.

Kihyun blushed; fidgeting in his seat as he suddenly felt so, so small. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that— “Yes. I mean…. I’d like to know you better, maybe hang out more with you, you know?” he admitted.

He felt so embarrassed once the words had left him – the thought of burying himself deep down on the ground with shame crossing his mind; Changkyun’s intense stare on him not easing him in any way. He covered his face in his hands, regret filling him whole. “God, I sound so stupid lik-”

Changkyun laughed, reaching with his hands to shove Kihyun’s off his face – he had a strong grip, yet gentle. Caring. “It’s not, really. I’d… like to know you better, too- I mean- yeah. That would be nice.”

Kihyun chuckled at that, resting the hands Changkyun had brushed away so nervously on his lap. “Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not as interesting as you think I may be”.

“I’m utterly disappointed.”

He warmly fleered at Changkyun when the boy’s phone vibrated loudly on the table – which Kihyun assumed to be due to a messenger notification. He didn’t mention it, and neither did Changkyun, causing both to blatantly ignoring it. Kihyun supposed it was only their classmates goofing around like always; presumably involving money issues now, since Hyungwon was in eminent debt to everyone present in that chat.

✧✧✧

 “Oh. It’s you boys again?”

 Kihyun lifted his eyes from the paper, finishing with determining the true length of a line – part of an exercise Changkyun had made him do, despite its low difficulty. His eyes met the petite librarian standing beside him, arms crossed as she glared over at the two boys.

“It’s time, c’mon.” she hurried, gesturing to the backdoor with her finger.

Kihyun felt his brain melting, overflowed by too much geometry on a single day. He took ages processing it was time to leave.

He stole a quick glance at Changkyun, noting the tiredness in his movements whilst the boy packed his things. He felt exhausted, too - they’ve been there for endless hours, after all.

The parking lot seemed deserted by the time they stepped outside, the warm breeze of the night running a shiver down Kihyun’s spine nevertheless. He pulled the sleeves of his jacket down, gripping them tight amidst his fists, scanning for the black car he could now recognize as Changkyun’s. He found it parked in the third row to his left.

Changkyun had, unsurprisingly, offered to drive him, at which Kihyun merely nodded. He knew declining would lead to nothing – Changkyun would most likely end up insisting, so Kihyun just followed him onto his car.

The radio didn’t start playing that time, dead static filling the air instead. Changkyun turned it off, and oddly enough, talked over to Kihyun. It was quite strange, yes, but it also felt somewhat familiar to Kihyun. He listened attentively as Changkyun commenced to speak, telling him random things about himself. He spoke faintly about the part-time job he had at a local gaming store, which promised a good pay, without requiring a large amount of hours. He signed up, not sure about getting the job, but he reluctantly accepted it once he was called for an interview – planning to quit if it did not turn out to be his thing at all. Seems like it was not that bad, employee’s discounts and all - hence he sticking around.

“You should go there sometime. If… you’re into video games, that is.”

Kihyun crooked at him. “Are you going to give me a discount?”

Changkyun smiled. “Maybe. Depends on your tastes.”

Kihyun leaned fully on his seat, arm resting over the door’s trim; gaze falling to his feet as he smiled widely into himself. They fell into silence after that, Changkyun’s attention fully placed on the road.

✧✧✧

The following day, Changkyun sat beside Kihyun on their geometry class – a very shocking action, if you may, as it even received a gasp from Hyunwoo, whose habitual seat had just been stolen. He didn’t seem that outraged by it, merely shrugging it off and sitting on the other side of Minhyuk, who apparently was guarding the seat for him since the beginning.

Kihyun curiously observed Changkyun as he settled on the seat to his right.

“Any special reason that caused you to change seats?” Kihyun asked, not seeing the teacher around the classroom yet. She was most likely to arrive late.

“You.” Changkyun said, simply.

The expression Kihyun’s face made must have been priceless, as it urged Changkyun to elaborate. “ _You know,_ since I’m tutoring you, I don’t see why I shouldn’t keep an eye on you during lectures, too.”

Kihyun hummed, slowly nodding at him. “Thank you.”

Someone groaned loudly in the seat behind them, inducing them to turn their faces at the same direction. Unsurprisingly, they found Hyungwon staring down at them, seated right next to Hoseok. “I had faith you would come up with a lesser lame excuse.” He remarked.

Changkyun only gawked at him, slowly dawning that Hyungwon was actually directing his words towards him. “Oh, you’re talking to me?”

Hoseok snorted; followed by a strangled noise he tried too hard to hold back, while Hyungwon seemed stupidly outraged.

“Of course I’m talking to you, do you see anyone else as desperate as you?”

Changkyun raised an eyebrow at him, clearly prone to say something in his defence - yet it was Kihyun who spoke first. “Jealous no one’s helping you out?” he said. “Wouldn’t do much though, no one would be able to do a miracle on you.”

Hyungwon shrugged. “I find this subject pretty useless for my future. You would too, but since you have a scholarship to keep, you can’t, right?”

It didn’t come out as rude – questioning, even. Kihyun shook his head affirmatively.

Hyungwon merely sighed. “Grades are not the only thing you should try hard to keep up, Kihyun.”

This time, Hoseok was not able to contain himself, snorting loudly beside Hyungwon; getting the teacher’s attention towards them just as she entered the room. He looked terrified at the glare the teacher threw his way.

“Hoseok, would you like to share what’s so funny with the rest of the class?”

He dug deeper into his seat, utterly embarrassed. “No, ma’am.”

Kihyun observed as Hyungwon sneaked his hand down the table, resting it assuredly on Hoseok’s tight. He squeezed at it, which seemed to calm the other boy a bit. Kihyun found the gesture rather odd coming from Hyungwon – yet incredibly sweet from his part.

He admired them for _trying_ to be subtle.

“Then please refrain to disturb my class, before it even has started.”

Hoseok nodded, causing everyone to fall into silence after that.

 

Kihyun would occasionally bump on Changkyun’s elbow with the help of his mechanical pencil, prompt to inquire him something relevant about the exercise. Sometimes, he wouldn’t feel the bumping at first, inducing Kihyun to poke him more aggressively. Once Changkyun’s attention was entirely on him, Kihyun would show him the task he was currently on, which Changkyun would eye carefully; explaining the steps he had not done yet, and pointing wrong things at him It took Kihyun some time to realize – but Changkyun would always have to lean on slightly to his side, scarcely decreasing the gap between them - to explain whatever he had to. Kihyun’s heart grew weak after becoming aware of the gesture, self-consciously nervous at the proximity – knowing, deep down, he had no time to overthink too much about it, since his final was in two days, after all.

Still, he hoped Changkyun couldn’t hear the heart that throbbed rapidly in his chest.

 

Changkyun had more classes for the day, whereas Kihyun had not. They both agreed not to fuck up their brains more with additional tutoring, since they had class that day instead.

Kihyun told him he’d just walk home then; waving him goodbye before Changkyun could head to his next class.

He’d received a text by the time he’d opened his apartment door.

 **From:** _a very a nice ass_  
Shit sorry I forgot to ask  
what time tomorrow?

Kihyun peered at fridge, finding his schedule nearly ripped at every edge taped onto it. A few moments passed before he recalled his previous words.

**To: _a very a nice ass_  
I should be the one asking that, since I’m always free, remember?**

Kihyun placed the phone on the kitchen table, heading towards his room to change. He was done for the day, so he surely could now laze around. He hadn’t expected Changkyun to answer right away, since his class had probably long started by then.

Not too long after changing into some comfy sweatpants, Kihyun’s phone vibrated despite it.

 **From:** _a very a nice ass_  
Right.  
My last class is at five.

**To: _a very a nice ass_  
at 5 it is then**

**From: _a very a nice ass_  
Library, same desk.**

✧✧✧

“We have a problem.”

Kihyun watched as Changkyun slid on the seat facing his, apparently having a midlife crisis while he dropped his bag carelessly on the table.

“Why?” Kihyun asked nonchalantly, chewing on the tip of his pencil by habit. It was gross – he was aware, but the rubber had slipped off, and it already looked weird as it was.

“Did you see the e-mail the teacher sent us? With the contents for the final exam?”

Kihyun frowned, ceasing the aggression at his pencil; his throat suddenly feeling dry. He had not bothered to check his e-mail, much less the class’. Changkyun’s words made him regret he hadn’t. “No, I have not.”

“That bitch, I swear…” Changkyun sighed, withering deeper into his chair. “She said she wouldn’t, so I didn’t give a fuck about it. But she’s included a content we gave on that week you skipped.”

 _Fuck._ Kihyun’s heart halted, eyes wide at Changkyun’s words. “What?”

“I’m sorry. She said it was not going to be on our final exam, but due to _‘lack of content to create tasks’,_ she decided to put it up, too.” He explained; his tone full with annoyance. He sounded pissed as hell.

Kihyun felt himself faltering, dropping his head to the table with a loud thud. “I’m _failing_. I’m so fucked.”

Changkyun looked at him apologetically. “I can try to-”

“Changkyun.” Kihyun cut in. “I need to revise the things we’ve been doing until now, do you think you can teach me one week worth of shit with the remaining time?”

He pursued his lips. “The library closes at 8. That only gives us three hours, Kihyun.”

Kihyun puffed, smashing his palms onto his hair. “How long does it take to finish one of the news exercises?” he asked. “Are they even valued that much?”

Changkyun averted his eyes from the boy. “One hour. And by the criteria she attached, one task is 75 points.”

_75 points, out of 200. On one, single task._

Kihyun sank deeper onto the table. “ _That’s it._ I’m fucked. There’s no way I can do this when we only have three hours.”

 _Three hours_ , Kihyun thought. It was impossible. He’d need to pull an all nighter, but how could he, if he ended up doing everything wrong? Changkyun seemed as appalled as he was, leaning over the table with the most contemplative expression Kihyun had ever seen him wear.

“Wait.” Changkyun blurted, shuffling on his seat. “You could come to my dorm.”

Kihyun lifted his head from the web of despair he’d created, just to glare at him. “What?”

“My dorm.” Changkyun repeated. “We can go there once the library closes, so we can finish studying there. It’s nearby, and I’ll drive you home later on anyway, so hours won’t be a problem.”

He flared unconsciously at the implication of being invited into Changkyun’s dorm. “Won’t it be a problem, really?”

“ _No_. My roommate isn’t there, so.”

_That’s the problem, dumbass. Being completely alone with you._

✧✧✧

Kihyun was glad the dorms had elevators; otherwise if he had to walk all the way up to the sixth floor, he would have preferred to fail his exam. Undoubtedly.

Once the elevator gave its finals _beeps_ , the door parted open, both boys stepping out simultaneously to the hallway. Kihyun waited for Changkyun to lead the way, heading to his right side and only stopping near a tall door with a golden 306 embodied in it. Changkyun quickly fidgeted his keys out, inserting them in the lock below the handle; swinging it open once the _click_ sound was heard.

Kihyun trailed right behind him, hesitantly following him inside the room. Changkyun closed the door behind them, and Kihyun then looked at his surroundings. The dorm was notably as big as his apartment, with the living room opened up to a kitchen on its far left. There were two distinct doors on the wall across, probably leading to rooms, as they were both closed. Kihyun noted there was no door to a bathroom, which prompted him to believe there were actually two individual bathrooms, one for each room. He dreaded that if he needed to use one, he would have to pass through Changkyun’s room to, which was most likely the case.

His daze came to an end when Changkyun gestured for him to place his bag on the kitchen table, Kihyun complying almost instantly.

“Sorry, that’s the bigger table we have.” Changkyun said. “My desk is quite small, plus my room is a mess right now.”

“It’s… Fine” Kihyun said, tuning out the mentions of entering his room, awkwardly pulling a chair from the table. They were made of plain wood, with a tiny cushion incorporated in the seating area. At least, his butt would be comfortable.

The other boy had vanished through the door on the far right side, the left one presumably belonging to his unseen roommate. Changkyun returned soon after with a new set of clothes, a definitely more comfortable choice – a white t-shirt, complimented by a pair of black sweatpants. He headed towards the kitchen, stopping by his fridge, opening the door and examining the contents inside. The top shelves seemed empty, Changkyun’s search dropping to the lower ones, inducing him to squat down. Kihyun released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

He was probably staring too much; recalling the origins behind Changkyun’s name on his phone.

Changkyun turned to him, extending Kihyun a can of coke he’d scavenged from his fridge. “I understand we need to study and all, but I can’t let you starve.”

Kihyun accepted despite himself. “Thank you, I shall not starve now thanks to this unhealthy beverage.”

Changkyun smiled, pulling the chair beside him. “I’ll feed you actual food once we get some shit done.”

Before Kihyun could retort something inappropriate, Changkyun gestured him to open the manual on page 185.

 

Everything was going smoothly until Kihyun _decided to_ ask Changkyun to explain something he couldn’t understand on the exercise at hand.

He seemed to unconsciously lean closer to Kihyun; eyes solely focused on the paper, where he was writing down an example, explaining throughout at him. Kihyun’s eyes rummaged up to Changkyun’s face, his breath hitching slightly, ignoring whatever the other was scribbling on the paper. The things Kihyun had tried to ignore over the previous days, dissolved into the air as their faces were barely inches apart – closer than they’d ever been. Kihyun’s heart fluttered, his gaze heavily dropping to Changkyun’s lips as he softly spoke; so plump and beautiful. His stare lingered there for a few moments before darting his eyes back to the forgotten paper.

He hadn’t been subtle at all; so glad Changkyun seemed too immersed on his own explaining to notice. He was still physically close, and Kihyun tried to focus on the words he articulated, when a pounding on the door seemed to startle Changkyun as much as it had Kihyun.

He looked horrified at his host.

Changkyun sighed, getting up from his seat and walking towards the door, opening it before he could peek through the peephole. Kihyun considered getting hold on a knife from the kitchen - _just in case, you know_ \- but sadly, he didn’t know where Changkyun kept them.

Kihyun watched as a figure stormed into the apartment, launching their arms into the air.

“ _God fucking finally_ , I’m so glad you are here, I didn’t brought my keys so I’m feeling incredibly blessed right now. I could even- “ he trailed off, noticing a shocked glare from the kitchen table.

The boy reciprocated the shocking look.

“Kihyun?”

“Jooheon?”

Jooheon’s gaze darted between Changkyun and Kihyun, settling finally on the boy sitting by the kitchen area. He beamed surprisingly at them. “You guys just won me 20 bucks.”

Kihyun didn’t dare question it, whilst Changkyun just heavily exhaled. “Kihyun’s here to study; don’t jump into conclusions. I was actually in the middle of explaining him something before you interrupted us.”

Jooheon seemed to falter at that. “Sorry. Still, do you mind if I borrow my room for tonight?” he asked, dropping his jacket on the rack beside the entry door.

Changkyun’s features softened at his words. “Did you two fight again?”

The boy gave him a weak smile, sad even. “Yes… I… don’t really want to talk about it right now. You guys to back to your studies, alright?” he said, heading towards the left door, immediately shutting it close behind him.

Kihyun was still somewhat puzzled by the scene, sitting patiently on the table. “So… Jooheon’s your roommate?”

Changkyun turned to face him, sliding again onto his seat beside Kihyun. “Yes, he’s a nice guy. He’s cool, he’s just… never around for us to be all _buddy buddy_ , you know?” he said. “Whenever he is, it’s pretty chill though. I have no complaints.”

Kihyun shot him a smug grin, fingering his mechanical pencil from one to another. An additional habit, where chewing was not present. “Yeah, I wouldn’t want to be _buddy buddies_ with you if you spoke to me the way you did with him on the phone.”

Changkyun stared at him. “What- Oh. That.” he laughed, waving his hand dismissively. “It pisses me off since he’s always forgetting shit, you know?” he said, gaze settling once again on the papers. “So, where were we?”

Kihyun crooked his head at him, smiling innocently. “Could you like… start from the beginning?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i tried to be funny but failed lol
> 
> also wtf? why do i write too much? i swear this was only drafted at 3k words but suddenly it's almost 8k?????? aha a AHHA hahh fuck also this is awful and word was a bitch to me, i swear, if u see any formatting errors, tell me ;A;
> 
> also thank you, thank you so much to everyone who commented/left kudos on this ♥  
> i can't belive u like this like wow wth a a ahahahh

**Author's Note:**

> ahaa ha omg im so sorry that was AWFUL  
> okay anyway :) hello if u dont know me i'm alex, terrible fic writer whose twitter is @nightraycest 
> 
> i'm new to monsta x and decided to contribute to the so, unloved, changki ship, which was encrypted into me on the all in mv aga gaha ahh truly tho, i am not familiar with the most ""popular"" ships
> 
> i probably destroyed these boys' images in this fic lol but HEY i had so much fun writing it. i know this is not my best written fic to date, especially because i wrote this in two days and i normally spend one full day in around 1k words just to make them sound pleasing to me. this is like a.. uh... 'idc, it fun to me' fic to write. but if it actually gets some feedback (which i doubt, look at the changki tag :( so smol) i'll try harder in this fic!
> 
> hopefully i'll finish this! ♥
> 
> ALSO: if you see any typos/wrong grammar/etc. please don't hesitate to correct me. free your grammar nazi within u
> 
> edit 28 july 2016: ayoo i'm actually rewriting/adjusting the plot rn because i wasn't happy with it + got stuck lol so i'm sorry for that. not greater changes, i guess. it will just seem everything went faster which i'm quite :// at but,, oh well.


End file.
